imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Class Build Recommendations
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION! Thanks :3 If you want to edit the page, send a message to "Bowser2345" on this website or pm me in-game. (I am bowser2345/ImNotAMage/KingBowsrr on Lanos and KingBowser on Siras from the Caligo server, but other players use two of the four characters and I am rarely online anymore.) A lot of people play this awesome game and work hard to get to a high level, but for some reason, they can't fight lower level players. This makes you seem weak and unskilled, and you will be called a "noob." You don't want that do you? On this page, I will tell you some versions of each class you should know in order to become a powerful player. High level players or strong players are respected in MMORPGs like TWOM. Respect is good right? This page will tell you what you should look for when buying equipment for your character regarding stats, NOT what class you should play as. Each category is organized by class name, versions, a summary of each, then after all three classes, a recommendation for what to pick for your class. Warriors: Warriors are obviously the melee class that specialized in surviving the longest and fighting multiple enemies at once, something rangers and mages can't do so well. There are various builds, or what types of equipment to get, when you play as a warrior. The two main builds are STR, or strength, or CON, or health. STR Warrior: Pros: * These warriors are good while fighting other warriors, since they will do higher damage per hit. * They are also good for killing bosses faster to get drops. If a STR and CON warrior fight a boss, the STR warrior is more likely to get the items due to outdamaging the other warrior. * STR warriors can kill enemies faster so they are better for farming to get more gold, allowing them to improve their equipment easier. Cons: * They are not as good for fighting mages. At higher level, STR warriors have much lower health than their CON warrior counterparts. This means mages can kill you much faster since they can do over 200 damage per hit on you easily. 600 health means 2-5 hits, not counting deadlies or criticals. Around the same level, CON warriors have 750 or so. That is a whole hit or two more, so they survive longer. * They are not as good for fighting rangers. STR warriors need a Skull Shield at lower levels since other equipment is low on STR. This results in reduced block, making you a sandbag to rangers. Even if you pick a different shield, if you can not survive a double shot spam from a ranger, this is because you don't have enough health to fight them. * They aren't as good for fighting large groups of monsters. If you are training with a mage, and suddenly you have a lot of monsters spawn around you at once, you will probably have trouble tanking them. Even if you kill them much faster than a CON warrior, you still will probably die or need to run away. * They can't run away as easily. If you have someone who is a way higher level than you chasing you, you have a lot less health. High levels kill you very fast. If you die in 3 less hits, you probably won't be able to run so well. CON Warrior: Pros: * These warriors are good for fighting mages. They have increased health so they won't die very fast against mages compared to STR warriors. * They are good for fighting rangers. Rangers can only do high damage as long as they have rage crystals, then they attack slow and have to run or kite you. Since you can easily survive their attacks, you can squish them like a bug, even if you do lower damage. * They are amazing for running away. When a high level chases you, you are hard to put down, so you can run for a longer time before dying. * They are better for the battlefield. Warriors lead the battlefield, so having high health to survive the group of 15 enemies attacking all at once for just a few seconds longer can help your faction win. * They can survive getting overrun by monsters. Taking an extra 10 hits is enough to make up for your lack of damage when getting attacked by monsters during training. Cons: * They aren't as good for fighting bosses. As if trying to outdamage rangers is hard enough, being a CON warrior means less STR, less damage, so you have little to no chance of getting a boss over another player. Also, when fighting higher level bosses, you need high damage since you attack much faster than them. 5 hits won't save you when you need to do 15 more hits. * They are bad for fighting warriors. Yes, you take more hits to die, but in a warrior fight, usually you both trade off hits throughout the fight. If you do 20 less damage per hit, you won't survive just because you take 10 more hits. * Lower damage means farming takes a bit longer, making it harder to get better equipment. Summary: STR warriors are better at improving themselves and for fighting warriors, as well as bosses. However, they aren't quite as good against mages or rangers, and are not very good for the battlefield and are bad at escaping. STR warriors have less benefits, but also less costs. 3:4 pro:con ratio. CON warriors are better for staying alive, good if you want to play as a battlefield camper or if you want to get high fame. Mages and rangers have trouble killing you and if you have to, you can run away pretty easily. With these benefits comes costs, and those are that you kill quite a bit slower, and that is bad against bosses and other warriors. CON warriors have much more benefits, but these aren't very good benefits at times, but also has less costs. 5:3 pro:con ratio. Rangers: Rangers are the damage-per-second class, specialized in killing enemies quickest, being harder to kill than mages, but not as hard to kill as a warrior. The builds for this class include DEX, CON, and CRIT. Although most players will pick DEX/CRIT or CON/CRIT. DEX Ranger: Pros: * DEX is unconfirmed to be about 2 CRIT per 3 DEX by tests. * DEX is rumored to increase evasion, but untested to be true. * Increased base damage, or the amount you do per non-critical and non-deadly attacks, meaning higher damage criticals and deadlies. Cons: * DEX on equipment is very expensive. DEX on a bow will cost you a lot more than one without it. * High DEX can be hard to get since it is rarer than other stats rangers need. * Most of the effects of DEX are not confirmed to be true, meaning they might not actually do anything for you. CON Ranger: Pros: * More like a warrior when it comes to survival. * More likely to survive a doubleshot spam attack from another ranger. * Much better for fighting mages since they aren't as likely to die in one, two, or three hits. Cons: * Most ranger equipment will either be health or CRIT, meaning it is hard to balance between the two. Usually you will have to pick one or the other. * Usually can't kill quite as fast as DEX or CRIT rangers. CRIT Ranger: Pros: * These rangers can do their doubleshot spam far longer than the other types, meaning they can kill everything faster. * CRITs do double damage of normal hits, and high CRIT stats means you will be more often to do this. * You will most likely be using Spider Silk Bone Armor for the 2 CRIT stat, meaning you will be using level 16 armor for a very long time, so you won't have to change armor every few levels. * CRIT accessories (cloak, belt, ring, and necklace) can be enchanted with health. * Better for training with lures than other types of rangers. Cons: * You can't put stat points in to CRIT when you create your character. * CRIT can be very expensive compared to health. * CRIT equipment usually won't have health on it. * Enchanting with health to make up for your lack of health will cost you being able to get higher DEX. * Balancing with DEX or CON is hardest with this build. Summary: DEX rangers supposedly have increased damage and are harder to hit, but these are not confirmed effects and you might just be pulling your leg thinking they are true. Also, DEX is expensive and can be hard to find. 3:3 pro:con ratio. CON rangers are better for surviving and fighting mages than other rangers, but will often be giving up DEX or CRIT. 3:2 pro:con ratio. CRIT Rangers will by far kill the fastest out of everyone in the game and can use HP enchants on accessory items to make up for their usual lack of health. Easier to afford than DEX, but harder to afford than CON. They will usually have lower health and DEX than other ranger types, meaning they are almost entirely damage based. 5:5 pro:con ratio. Mages: This class is the "support" class, specializing in keeping others, and themselves, from being killed in combat. They are usually very easy to kill and lower levels tend to crush them if they don't have proper equipment. Mages always need INT to do damage, so that will not be discussed, but they can choose between CON and WIS, or mana. CON Mage: Pros: * These mages are definitely harder to kill than WIS mages. They take several more hits while fighting rangers or warriors and while training. * Higher health is good for escaping other players if you are forced to run away. * You can survive easier if you get mobbed by other players. Cons: * They will easily run out of mana, so they are bad for solo training (mages usually train in a party so this is not a problem except at low levels before they party). * No mana means you will not be good for fighting bosses with high health. * If you run out of mana, your extra health is absolutely useless since you can't fight back or heal. * Reduced mana regeneration, so you take longer to get mana back. WIS Mage: Pros: * Massive amounts of mana, so running out is not nearly as much of a problem as it is for CON mages. * Increased mana regeneration so you will probably not run out unless you spam spells. * Always having mana means you can always heal yourself or other players. Cons: * A bit squishier than a CON mage. * Not very good at running away since they die in a few less hits. * Two or more monsters while training will often mean death or running away. Summary: CON mages are better for fighting other players, without a doubt, since they don't die as easily, but with their lack of mana, they will often rely on potions and mana drinks to keep them going. 3:4 pro:con ratio. WIS mages rarely run out of mana at higher levels since they have so much and regenerate so fast, but they are not quite as good for fighting other players or surviving when you are being attacked by monsters. 3:3 pro:con ratio. Recommendations: Warrior: STR or CON are both good based on your play style. If you want to kill faster and improve yourself easier, pick STR, if you want to survive longer to fight a lot of people at once, pick CON. Ranger: DEX is too risky unless its effects are confirmed. CON is best if you want to fight warriors, since block will render criticals nearly useless, and overall best for surviving longest. CRIT is good if you just want to massacre everything in existence, and is probably what you should pick. (5 CRIT will be absolutely pathetic compared to 15 CRIT, believe me, I tested it out.) Mage: Only pick CON if you really want to fight other players. Mages are bad for fighting and good at keeping people alive. That's why they are the support class, they support others. Pick WIS/mana if you want to train easier, and pretty much do everything a CON mage does easier, except slightly more difficulty fighting players. I hope this helped you pick what you want to work towards for your character! If you pick one of these, you will have a plan on how to become a pro, and how you want to play the game. If this didn't help you at all, I am sorry for being unable to help. Category:Guide Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Guide:Magician Category:Guide:Warrior